Where Do I Begin?
by TempusFugit604
Summary: Something happens to Rachel and Quinn reacts. Final chapter up.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: Quinn/Rachel**

**Disclaimer: Fox owns Glee and it's characters. No infringement intended.**

**Any mistakes are my own, this is my first story, so apologies if it's not very great.**

Rachel grabbed her books and hugged them to her chest with one hand while she closed her locker with the other.  
>She turned and began working her way through the student body trying to get to class on time. Someone collided<br>with her and her books went flying, before she could even begin to apologize she heard a voice she knew easily.

"God Manhands! Are you so short that you couldn't see me walking here?" Santana began to yell.  
>"What in the Hell is your problem? Can't you just stay out of people's way for one day? Just one? I don't think<br>that's asking too much, 24 hours, that's all I'm asking!" Santana knelt down to pick up her papers that she had  
>dropped in the collision shoving Rachel out of the way in the process.<p>

Rachel didn't bother to even pick up her belongings as she turned and began walking down the corridor toward  
>the set of doors that would lead her to the parking lot. She wasn't going to cry in front of everyone yet again.<br>She'd just go home and spend the day watching Funny Girl. As she made her way out of the building she vaguely  
>registered that it had begun to rain.<p>

She made it to her car and started the engine. Before she exited her parking space she buckled her seat belt and  
>tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. The rain would make it difficult enough to see, she didn't need tears helping.<br>She pulled out of the parking lot and began to head for home.

She glanced down toward the radio for a second to try and change the station and when she looked up she saw a  
>deer in the center of her lane not twenty feet in front of her. She slammed on her breaks to try and stop but her<br>car began to hydroplane. Rachel tried to steer out of the skid but overcorrected and knew she had lost control. She  
>heard the tires on her car squeal and then felt the impact. She tried to gather what had happened, where her car had<br>ended up, but mostly just felt pain. She knew she had hit a tree, and not the deer. She reached for her  
>phone and began to dial one of her fathers but before she could talk to either of them everything went dark.<p>

* * *

><p>The Glee kids had all filed in and were waiting on Mr. Schuester to show up. Various conversations were going on<br>around the room. Puck was asking Finn if he wanted to see a new horror movie over the weekend  
>while Brittany was asking Santana why if storks brought babies they didn't have beaks. Mr. Schuester walked in and<br>surveyed the room.

"Uh, guys, has anyone seen Rachel?" Will asked the kids.

"Ha, the last time I saw the hobbit she was running crying toward the parking lot this morning." Santana  
>offered up. There was mumbling among the group and the general consensus is that no one has seen her<br>since then. Will brushed it off and was prepared to move on when his phone began to ring.

"Excuse me, talk quietly amongst yourselves, I should take this." Will told his students.

Most of the kids begin talking about their plans for the weekend, even though it's only Monday,  
>but they soon realize how quiet Mr. Schuester had gotten. They begin to watch him and notice<br>how solemn his face has become. As he hangs up Kurt speaks up, "Hey, Mr. Schue, you don't look so good, what's wrong?"

"Um, well guys, that was Mr. Berry, Rachel's father. She's been in an accident, this morning, she  
>lost control of her car because of the rain and collided with a tree. She's…she's in the hospital, unconscious. She hasn't…"<p>

Before Will could finish telling the kids everything Mr. Berry had said, Quinn jumped up from her  
>seat and turned fury filled eyes on Santana. "This is your fault! It's your fault! If you hadn't said anything<br>this morning, if you could have just kept your mouth shut , for once! I swear to God Santana, if she's not  
>okay, if she… if… she better be okay or I promise I will end you." Quinn picked up her backpack and began<br>walking toward the classroom door. "I'm going to the hospital." With that Quinn stormed out. Santana  
>looked at the shocked expressions on her peers faces and quickly got up and ran out of the room after Quinn.<p>

"What was that all about?" Puck asked.

"Why the hell does Quinn care so much? She hates Rachel." Sam said.

While most of the kids sat and pondered the reason for Quinn's outburst, one spoke up, "Mr. Schue,  
>is Rachel going to be okay? If she's not I'll miss her singing." Brittany asked.<p>

Mr. Schue looked at the kids and shook his head. "I don't know guys, I don't know. They're still running  
>tests to rule out brain damage. She hit her head pretty badly, her airbag didn't go off like it should have.<br>I was going to explain that before," he motioned toward the door with his hands, "well before that."

* * *

><p>"Quinn, wait! Quinn!" Santana yelled after the blonde as she darted through the rain and ran after her through<br>the parking lot.

"Santana, now is not the time! I have to go!" Quinn yells through the now falling tears as Santana catches up.

"I know Quinn, I know." Santana places a hand on Quinn's arm, trying to get her to look at her.  
>"I know, remember? I've kept your secret, and played the game."<p>

Quinn softened and looked at Santana through tear filled eyes. "I can't lose her, not before I have her.  
>I need to be there." Santana reached out in a moment of sympathy and pulled Quinn into a hug. " I know Q,<br>I know." Santana leaned back out of the hug and grabbed Quinn's car keys from her. "Come on, you're in  
>no shape to drive, get in, I'll take you. It's the least I can do."<p>

Quinn walked around to the other side of her car and before opening the door looked over the roof to Santana.  
>"Thanks S, for…well… just, thanks." Quinn and Santana get in the car and Santana pulls out of the lot heading for<br>Lima General.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing: Quinn/Rachel**

**Disclaimer: Fox owns Glee and it's characters. No infringement intended.**

**Any mistakes are my own, this is my first story, so apologies if it's not very great.**

Santana pulled into the Lima General parking garage and searched for a space. She found one not too  
>far from the entrance and pulled in. Shutting off the car, she placed her hand on Quinn's arm and almost<br>whispered to her, "Q, we're here, I'm going to go in with you and make sure you find her."

Quinn had been staring out the window, tears running down her face, but upon hearing Santana's voice,  
>she turned to look at her friend. All she could do was give a slight nod. Both girls reached for their door handles<br>and got out of the car. The walked toward the hospital entrance and upon entering saw what looked to  
>be a help desk. The girls walked up to the desk and waited to be noticed. Santana, being the ever-patient one,<br>cleared her throat and announced their presence after only a few moments, "Excuse me? Can we like, get  
>some help here or something?"<p>

At this, an elderly woman looked up from her seat at the young girls and smiled. "Yes, I'm sorry, I didn't hear  
>you walk up. What can I do for you?" She asked the girls.<p>

"I…I'm..." Quinn cleared her throat and tried again. "I'm looking for my friend, I found out she's here, but, I…"  
>she looked sheepish for a moment, "I didn't wait to find out what department she's in. I'd like to find her."<p>

"Okay, what is her name miss?" The lady asked Quinn.

"Berry, um, Rachel Barbra Berry." Quinn told the woman.

"Okay, just give me one moment to check the files dear." The lady then began pushing some keys and typing  
>things into her computer. "Ah! Here we go dear, she's actually in surgery right now," the elderly lady responded with a frown.<p>

"Surgery? Did you say surgery?" Quinn began to panic. Santana put her hand on Quinn's arm again trying to calm her.  
>"Calm down Quinn, surgery doesn't mean anything, I mean, I had surgery, you do remember where this rack came<br>from right?" Santana tried to lighten the mood, but all Quinn responded with was a scowl.

"Yes dear, I'm sorry, but there is a waiting room on the surgical floor if you'd like to wait." Quinn shook her head yes  
>immediately and the woman gave her directions to the waiting area.<p>

Quinn and Santana exited the elevator into the waiting area and looked for a seat. Santana tapped Quinn's shoulder  
>and pointed to two men sitting along the opposite wall, they recognized them as Rachel's fathers from some pictures<br>she had in her locker. They walk over to the two men and Quinn tries to speak to them.

"Um, Mr. Berry," she says looking at one, then changes her glance to the other, "Mr. Berry, I'm Qu…" Mr. Berry,  
>the one Quinn would later come to know as Stephen cut her off, "Quinn, we know." Quinn immediately looked<br>panic, figuring these men knew exactly who she was and the way she had treated their daughter in the past.  
>"Relax," Stephen said, "we know you and Rachel don't always see eye to eye, but we also know that she holds<br>no ill will toward you. Obviously no one can see her right now, but you're more than welcome to stay and wait  
>with us if you'd like." Quinn gave a small smile and thanked Stephen.<p>

It was then that Rachel's other father, Hiram, spoke for the first time. "Aren't you cold? You're soaking wet."  
>Quinn looked down at herself, she realized for the first time that she was indeed soaked to the bone from standing<br>in the rain back at the school. She looked to Hiram, "No, I'm okay." Hiram gave her one of those fatherly looks  
>and she immediately sang a different tune. "Okay, I might kind of cold, or freezing."<p>

Stephen stood from his seat and motioned for the two girls to sit down. "I'm going to go talk to a nurse and  
>see if I can't get you a set of dry scrubs or something to wear." Before Quinn could argue that she'd be fine,<br>Stephen was off on his way.

Santana looks at Quinn and speaks, "Hey Q, you're in good hands now, I can tell, so I am going to go back  
>to the school and let the others know what is happening. If you need anything, I mean anything, you call me,<br>okay?" Quinn shook her head up and down and slowly took a seat near Hiram.

**Back at school**

Santana gets back to the school and as she nears the classroom where Glee meets she can hear all  
>the others talking.<p>

"She probably did this on purpose so that she could get more attention."

"Yeah, she can't stand when she's not in the spot light."

"If she'd just toughen up some she wouldn't feel the need to run off so much."

Santana was becoming angry at what she was hearing, and she didn't even necessarily care for Rachel,  
>but come on, she's in the hospital for goodness sake.<p>

Along with theories of why Rachel had the accident, Santana could also hear the others voicing their  
>opinions on why Quinn ran out so quickly.<p>

"She probably wants to rejoice."

"That wouldn't explain why she threatened Santana though man, I mean come on…she threatened SANTANA!"

At this point Santana decided it was time to enter the room and pushed her way through the door.  
>Immediately the others begin to ask her questions.<p>

"So did you see her?"

"Why did Quinn run off so quickly?"

"Is she really in the hospital?"

"Why was Quinn so mad at you? You didn't do anything."

"Enough!" Santana yelled. "It's not my place to say what Quinn's deal is, and anyway, it's none of your  
>fucking business! But what I can tell you all is that maybe you ought to think about visiting Rachel."<p>

Finn had the decency to look embarrassed and asked, "Is it really that bad?"

Santana felt her skin prickle, "Does it have to be THAT bad to visit your friend when she's in the hospital?"  
>Again Finn just looked ashamed. "She's in surgery, I don't know anymore than that." After Santana said this,<br>the glee members got quiet. They looked at each other and then Kurt piped up.

"Maybe, maybe we could visit her tomorrow, we could make her a card and…OH!... in true Rachel fashion we  
>could bedazzle it!" The others murmured in agreement, still all shocked that one of their own was having emergency surgery.<p>

**Back at the hospital**

Hiram could see how upset Quinn was. He could see the mascara that had run down her face, and how red  
>her eyes were from crying. "It'll be okay." He told her.<p>

She looked up at him. "How can you know that?" she asked. He gave her a small smile and replied, "A father  
>knows." She tried to smile back but felt like it probably looked more like a grimace. She turned her attention<br>to Stephen who had just walked back to where the three of them were sitting.

"I found a nurse and she gave me these." He said, as he handed her a set of navy blue scrubs. She took them  
>graciously, "Thank you, um…I'll be right back" She said as she stood to go to the restroom so she could change.<br>As she walked away she thought she heard Hiram say something to Stephen about, "you know she's the one  
>right?" Quinn didn't quite understand what he might have meant.<p>

When Quinn returned to the waiting area she noticed the two men were standing and gathering their things.  
>"What's going on?" she asked, with a hint of worry in her voice.<p>

"Rachel's out of surgery, she's not awake, but she's being moved to the ICU so we can go see her." Stephen told her.

"Oh, okay." Quinn responded, not sure if she should follow or not.

"You coming?" Hiram asked.

They walked the short distance to the elevator and took it up two levels. The floor they found themselves  
>on looked much like the last. They found seats and Quinn sat as Rachel's fathers went in to see her.<p>

Quinn felt like forever had passed when she noticed the men returning. "You can go in and see her now."  
>Stephen said to her. Hiram added, "Actually we were going to go get some food from the cafeteria, would<br>you mind sitting with her while we're down there?"

Quinn readily agreed and stood to go to Rachel's room. "Would you like us to bring you anything?" Hiram  
>asked, both men knowing that she would not be going anywhere until their daughter did.<p>

"No, I'm okay, but thank you." Quinn said as they parted ways, she for Rachel's room and Stephen and  
>Hiram for the elevator yet again.<p>

Quinn approached Rachel's room and peeked through the doorway. The sight she was met with made  
>fresh tears fall from her eyes.<p>

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**Song: Where Do I Begin - Idina Menzel**

**Okay, so here's chapter 3. Thank you for all the reviews! It's wonderful to know someone is enjoying  
>this. I am writing the chapters as I can. I have an outline written, but with school...well...it takes time. <strong>

Quinn approached Rachel's room and peeked through the doorway. The sight she was met  
>with made fresh tears fall from her eyes.<p>

It was almost hard for Quinn to make out where Rachel was lying in the bed because of all the  
>cables and leads that had been placed on the girl. Quinn slowly walked to Rachel's bedside, pulling<br>a chair along with her. She sat and stared at the girl who she knew thought she hated her. She  
>couldn't help but examine the bruises that marred the beautiful girls face. She quietly sobbed<br>for a few minutes before she began speaking.

"Rach, oh God, I'm so sorry. Santana should have just kept her big mouth shut. She never  
>should have said anything, if she hadn't, you wouldn't be here, you'd be at school, and…" Quinn<br>had to pause to wipe her eyes, "and you'd be okay. You have to be okay." Quinn looked pleadingly  
>at the girl and reached an unsure hand out to brush a stray curl from Rachel's face. As she did<br>so, Quinn noticed that Rachel's heart monitor signaled a heart rate increase. Quinn took the  
>hand she had brushed Rachel's hair with and held Rachel's. Again, she heard the heart monitor<br>spike. "Rach, can you hear me? I know you're not awake but if you can hear me, squeeze my  
>hand, or anything, just give some kind of sign…please." Quinn begged. She got no response.<br>"Please, Rachel, you have to be okay. I know I've been a bitch, and I know you think I hate you,  
>but I don't…there's so much I haven't told you. I need to tell you. I just… I need you." Tears began<br>falling from her eyes again, she bowed her head, she felt lost.

After a few moments she looked up at Rachel again and said, "You know, there's a song, it reminds  
>me of you. Well, you and, and me too. I know you can't hear me, but I'm going to sing it to you.<br>You always say how song can make anything better." She smiled a sad smile, "I hope you're right." And  
>with that, she began to softly sing to Rachel.<p>

"_Where do I begin my love?_

_Starting with the things I haven't said enough of,_

_Starting with the day you changed my life,_

_And ending with the way I feel tonight._

_Where do I begin?" _Quinn had to pause here to wipe tears from her eyes.

"_Where do I belong when you're not here?_

_This is way beyond my darkest fear_

_I don't know where I end or where I start_

_Each mile in between is way too far_

_Where do I begin?" _Quinn gripped Rachel's hand in hers as tightly as she dared without hurting the girl anymore.

"_I've always counted all my blessings_

_Knowing you'd defend me_

_And stand by my side_

_If only I didn't lose my senses_

_Each time I intended_

_For these words to come out right_

_Where do I begin my love?_

_Starting with the morning you brought me the sun_

_Starting with the stars from out of space_

_You took a few and lit up my face_

_Where do I begin?_

_I've always counted all my blessings_

_Knowing you'd defend me_

_And stand by my side_

_If only I didn't lose my senses_

_Each time I intended_

_For these words to come out right_

_Where do I begin my love?_

_I always read the last page instead of the first one_

_Well there's no need to rush it all in_

_I love you and I'll say it again_

_Where do I begin?_

_Where do I begin?_

_Where should we begin?" _By the time Quinn reached the end of the song, she was  
>once again, a mess. She knew her eyes were rimmed in red, and any make up<br>she had had left was surely gone, running all over her face.

"So, you see Rach? I don't hate you. I never have. I never could. I need you." Quinn  
>began to explain, never releasing Rachel's hand. "The thought that you might not be okay…it's<br>killing me. I don't know how to handle it." Quinn paused, thinking of what she wanted to say  
>next. "Your dad, Hiram, he told me it'll be okay. He said a father just knows these things. I hope<br>he's right too. That song reminds me of us, well, how I feel anyway. It's true, you know? You  
>changed my life. I never thought I'd feel like this about a girl, but…well…I do. And to think of<br>you not being here, I'm trying not to; I want to trust your dad's intuition. You've stood by me  
>through so much, and I haven't ever thanked you. I want to. I know you don't, and won't, feel<br>the same, but I have to get the chance to tell you. I need you to be okay, so I can be honest with  
>you. I told Santana." Quinn pauses. "I didn't know who to go to, so I told her. She didn't really<br>say much, just that she already knew. I asked her how, she told me I look at you the way she  
>looks at Brittany. If that's true, I guess it would be pretty obvious then huh?" Quinn tried to laugh<br>but it was hard because she was still trying to stop the tears. It seemed as though they just weren't  
>going to ever dry up. "I just want you to wake up…please, please wake up."<p>

Quinn was exhausted. She maintained her hold on Rachel's hand and rearranged so she could lay her  
>head on the girls bed. Sleep quickly took over as her eyes slid shut. Little did she know, Rachel's<br>fathers had returned from the cafeteria and walked up to the doorway as she was singing to Rachel.  
>They didn't mean to eavesdrop, but they couldn't help it. The site just broke their hearts. As they<br>turned to walk away and leave the girls you could hear, "See, I told you she's the one."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**Apologies for the delay. It shouldn't take as long for the next update to be complete. Hope you enjoy!**

It was mid morning as Stephen and Hiram approached their daughters room. There hadn't been any change over night but they were still hopeful. As they entered Rachel's room, they paused to observe the girl who had spent the night sitting vigil. Quinn was still sleeping with her hand clasped with Rachel's and her head resting on the hospital bed. Stephen gently nudged the sleeping girl to wake her.

"Huh? What happened?" Quinn started from her sleep. She quickly took note of her position and realized she must have fallen asleep while the two men had been eating dinner. She also noticed that she still had a hold of Rachel's hand. Stephen and Hiram could tell she was torn between holding their daughter's hand in front of them and letting it go.

"It's okay honey, nothing has happened. You fell asleep last night and you looked to peaceful to wake. Stephen and I slept in the waiting room. We wouldn't wake you except you have some people waiting for you out there." Hiram said to the blonde.

"What? Who's waiting for me?" Quinn asked looking between the men.

"Well Santana, the girl who brought you here, she' out there, along with I believe the rest of the glee club." Stephen answered.

"Oh, well…okay. Um…" Quinn was looking between Rachel and her fathers. She really didn't want to leave the girls side in case something changed.

"Don't worry honey, we'll stay here with her, if anything changes, we'll come get you. We promise." Hiram tried to ease Quinn's apprehension.

"Okay." Quinn responded as she slowly stood, releasing Rachel's hand. She walked out of the room and headed to the waiting room.

As she entered the waiting area she could see the kids from glee waiting, aside from seeing them she was also able to hear the things they began saying. Most of what was being said was mumbled quietly enough she couldn't decipher who was saying what. She didn't have to wait long until the words were directed at her though, and then, she was definitely able to understand.

"Wow Quinn, you look terrible." Puck said.

"Yeah, navy is totally not your color. And scrubs? Really?" Kurt supplied.

"You do look kind of like you slept in a car." Finn added.

"Okay, all of you need to just stop right there. One more word and I promise you won't be here as a visitor anymore, you'll have your own little bed, with your name on a door." Santana piped up, jumping to Quinn's defense. The others quickly grew quiet.

"Is Rachel going to sing again?" Brittany asked innocently.

Quinn looked at the floor and shook her head. "I don't know B, I don't know. She's still unconscious, there really hasn't been a lot of change, if any."

"What have the doctors said?" Puck asked, showing concern for his fellow Jew.

"Not much, they were still running tests last night." Quinn paused, "I fell asleep, I don't know what they've said this morning."

Kurt could see that Quinn had probably had a long night, although he still wasn't sure why she was there or why she cared so much. "Why are you still here Quinn?" He asked. Immediately he received a glare from Santana that he knew meant tread lightly.

Quinn answered not making eye contact, "I'm not leaving until Rachel does."

This caught Kurt off guard, "Okay, well, we made this for her." He said, as he pulled out the card that he and the other glee members had made. He handed it to Quinn.

"We want to see her, but if she's not awake, well, when she wakes up let her know we were here. But, we have to get back to school."

"Yeah, but Quinn, if you need anything, or if Rachel needs anything, call any of us. We're here" Puck spoke up.

As the other glee kids headed toward the elevator, Santana hung back. "Q, I'm…I'm sorry. I know I caused this, and if I could take it back…I…I'm just so sorry Quinn." Santana said. Quinn looked at her with sad eyes. "I know S." Santana reached out and pulled Quinn into a hug. "It's going to be okay Q, it will." Quinn pulled out of the hug and looked at Santana.

"I told her. I mean, I know she won't remember, but I needed to tell her, to explain why I need her," Quinn paused, beginning to tear up again, "why I need her to be okay."

Santana gave Quinn a look of sympathy. "It's going to be okay Quinn." Santana hugged her and walked to the elevator. Quinn watched as she got on the elevator and took it down to head to school.

* * *

><p>After the other glee members had left, Quinn went back to Rachel's room. Rachel's fathers told Quinn they were going to see if they could find her doctor to get an update on Rachel's status. Again, Quinn found herself sitting beside Rachel hoping that the girl would wake. Not long after Rachel's fathers had left the room they returned, Dr. in tow.<p>

"Oh, I'll go to the waiting room." Quinn offered to leave.

"No Quinn, it's okay, you can stay. We'd tell you whatever the Dr. has to say anyway." Stephen told her, placing a hand on his shoulder to keep her from getting up.

"Okay," Dr. Dodd began, "It's been 29 hours now that Rachel has been unconscious, the good news is though that the swelling in her brain is going down. Her tests, and scans don't show any signs failure, meaning her brain synapses are still firing. We're going to reduce her medications and she should wake up on her own. The bad news is until she wakes up we won't be able to assess the amount of trauma her brain has sustained."

"What do you mean, amount of trauma?" Quinn asked the Dr.

"Well, until she wakes up we can't gauge the amount of injury her brain has taken. It could range from a concussion, to partial amnesia." Dr. Dodd said to Quinn.

"You, you mean she could not remember anything?" Quinn asked with trepidation in her voice.

Dr. Dodd looked between Rachel, Quinn, Stephen and Hiram, "It is possible, we really can't know."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

After Dr. Dodd had spoken with Rachel's fathers and Quinn, Stephen and Hiram had followed him out to discuss further with him their daughter. Quinn continued to sit next to Rachel and watch over her. "Did you hear the Dr. Rach? They're going to lower your medications. He said the swelling in your brain is going down. That's a good thing Rach. You should wake up soon." Quinn took hold of the girl's hand once more. After a few moments Quinn laid her head back down on Rachel's bed.

Quinn awoke with a start. She could have sworn something was moving. She looked down at the girl who's bedside she'd hardly left since arriving at the hospital. Rachel was stirring. "Rach, Rach can you hear me?" Quinn asked with a slight tone of excitement in her voice.

Rachel didn't respond, but her eyes slowly began to open. "Rach, you're…you're awake! Can I get you anything? I should get your fathers." Quinn began speaking quickly. Rachel tried to speak but found her throat was too dry. She tried again. "Qu..Quinn? Wait…don't…don't go anywhere. What…why… why are you hear?" She asked Quinn.

"Um…well….uh…." Quinn tried to formulate a response. Before Quinn could respond with anything else she heard Rachel humming. It wasn't that Rachel was humming that stopped Quinn from responding; it was what Rachel was humming. Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes as she heard her humming Where Do I Begin. She didn't make another sound as she just listened.

Rachel stopped humming as she made it to the chorus of the song. "Tell me again." She said to Quinn.

"Tell..." Quinn paused to clear her throat, "tell you what?"

"Quinn, I couldn't tell you I could hear you, but, I could. I know I was asleep, unconscious, whatever, but I could still hear you, and my dad's, and the Dr. too." Rachel told her.

"Oh…um…yeah, about," Quinn began to respond but couldn't get the words out.

"Quinn…tell me again. Tell me I wasn't _that_ out of it. Tell me I didn't imagine it." Rachel told Quinn with pleading eyes.

"I… Rachel… I didn't know you could hear me when I said what I did." Quinn paused and looked Rachel in the eye, she saw Rachel's face falter and knew Rachel didn't understand her. She knew Rachel was thinking she said it, but didn't mean it. "I meant what I said, but I'm not sure I would have said it if I'd known you could hear me, I…I don't think I would have had the courage." She gave a half smile to Rachel. "I… I meant all of it. I do need you. I know I haven't been even remotely nice to you, ever. But, the fear of losing you...well… I guess it's that thing called perspective. I got some, a lot of it actually. Just know that I meant what I said, I know it doesn't matter, you can tell anyone you want, use it as payback or whatever for how I've treated you." Realizing she hadn't released the hold on Rachel's hand, she did so as she began to get up from her seat to walk to the door.

"Quinn!" Rachel slightly yelled. "Please, don't go." Quinn looked at Rachel and moved back to her seat beside her bed.

"Are you seriously being serious?" Rachel asked Quinn.

"I wouldn't lie to you about something like this." Quinn answered. She then noticed that Rachel was starting to cry. "Rach…no, no, no, don't cry. Rach, please…I didn't mean to make you cry." Quinn began to apologize to Rachel.

"No, no Quinn, it's okay." Rachel wiped her cheek, "I'm just happy, I…I didn't expect you to ever feel the same."

"Wait," Quinn responded with a questioning voice. "What do you mean by "return"?"

"Aren't you in honors classes? I think you would know what I mean." Rachel reached out for Quinn's hand as she spoke. "I feel the same way, I mean… I return your feelings." Rachel grew quiet. "So, how is this supposed to work now?"

"I… I don't really know…but I think it would be safe to say not like Santana and Brittany…" Quinn responded. Rachel laughed and agreed, this was followed quickly by a wince.

"Ow… my head hurts."

"I'll go get your fathers and a nurse, hopefully they can help your head." Quinn started to get up. "But first… I want to do this the right way…so uh…" Quinn started, seeming nervous. She stood next to Rachel and looked at her, "Will you uh… will you be my girlfriend?" Quinn shuffled her feet and looked down, waiting on an answer.

"Under one condition," Rachel paused as Quinn looked at her, "kiss me already." Rachel finished. Quinn smiled for the first time in 2 days. "My pleasure." Quinn responded as she leaned in to kiss Rachel for the first time among what she hoped would be many. Before the two pulled apart they heard a voice from the doorway. "It's about time." They heard Hiram say.

Rachel squealed in embarrassment, and Quinn just looked confused. Upon seeing her confused expression, Hiram answered Quinn's unasked question, "Oh honey, our little Rachel has had a crush on you forever." Before Quinn could respond the room was filled with another squeal, "Daddy! Enough of _let's embarrass Rachel_, when can I go home?" Rachel asked, looking at Dr. Dodd who had apparently followed Rachel's fathers in.

Dr. Dodd responded to Rachel's question, "Well, after a few last tests, you'll be free to go." Dr. Dodd left the room. Rachel looked to Quinn. "How long have you been here?" Quinn looked sheepish and just shrugged. "Have you even been home? Why are you wearing scrubs?"

"Um…well… as soon as I found out you were here, Santana, she brought me… I haven't left since I got here. Your dad's got me these," she motioned to the scrubs, "I was soaked from the rain."

"Well, I'll be out of here soon, why don't you go change and get something to eat." Rachel tells Quinn.

"I… I don't want to leave you Rach. Besides, I… I don't have my car." Quinn answered.

At this, Stephen spoke up, "Well Quinn, we can give you a lift home when we all leave, how does that sound?"

"Okay, thank you Mr. Berry."

Following Rachel's Release

Rachel and Quinn sat next to each other in the backseat. Rachel had her head resting on Quinn's shoulder and they were holding hands. Stephen spoke up "Quinn, Rachel isn't allowed to drive because of her concussion, I don't suppose you'd be willing to pick her up and take her to school?" Quinn readily agreed to give Rachel a ride. They pulled up next to Quinn's home and Quinn nudged Rachel. "Rach, I have to go inside, but I'll be by in the morning to pick you up." The two girls said good bye and Rachel's fathers drove her home.

TBC…

One more chapter left…what happens at school?


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the final chapter, I hope you all enjoy it! **

Quinn pulled in the Berry's drive way and parked her red BMW M3 coupe. She walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. She shuffled nervously from one foot to the other as she waited for someone to answer. She didn't have to wait long before Rachel opened the door and gave Quinn a smile.

"Here, let me take that for you." Quinn said as she grabbed her girlfriend's backpack from her.

Rachel protested as they covered the short distance to Quinn's car. "Quinn, I have a concussion not a broken arm, I am perfectly capable of carrying my own bag. I'm not an invalid."

Quinn chuckled at Rachel as she opened the car door for her. "I'm being a chivalrous girlfriend." Quinn told her. Rachel laughed in response and got into the vehicle. Quinn walked around and got into the driver side seat.

"I could get used this." Rachel told her as they both buckled their seat belts. Quinn leaned across the center console and gave Rachel a kiss. After a brief moment, Rachel responded, "Yes, I could definitely get used to this."

"Good, I plan on you getting used to this." Quinn responded as she reached to take hold of Rachel's hand while she drove. A short while later Quinn pulled into the school's parking lot and located a parking space. She quickly noticed that Rachel seemed to be uneasy.

"Rach, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I, well…" Rachel paused, "I just don't know how I'm supposed to act here… at school I mean, like… are we allowed to talk to each other or…"

Quinn cut Rachel off before she could say anymore. "We act just like this." She said as she held up their linked hands between them.

"But what about…" Rachel tried questioning.

"No, no buts. No what ifs, none of that. I almost lost you once. Everyone else be damned, I'm not losing you again." Quinn again cut her off.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked, sounding nervous still.

Quinn's response this time was to place her hand on the side of the other girls face and pull her into a passionate kiss. After a few moments she pulled back and looked Rachel in the eyes. "I'm sure. I'm not going to lose you." The girls got out of the car and walked into the school, hands clasped between them.

As they made their way down the hallway, they could see Karofsky heading their way, slushee in hand. Quinn could feel Rachel trying to shy way and held onto her hand. Before either of them could do anything, Santana came flying onto the scene shoving the slushee right up into Karofsky's face. She then made a loud announcement to the entire hallway. "If anyone here has a problem with Quinn or Rachel, they will, and don't doubt this, deal with me." There was mumbling throughout the hall way and Karofsky looked at Santana. "Yeah, whatever." He said as he turned and began walking away from the three girls. The girls heard him mumble, "fucking dykes." Before anyone could react Santana had Karofsky pushed against a locker with her forearm across his throat, making it difficult for him to breathe. "That's right Karofsky, we're gay, and yes, I said we, all three of us…now…do you have a problem with that?" Santana seethed. Karofsky should his head wildly side to side in a silent no. "Good, now move along!" She released her hold and he scrambled off into the throng of students. "That goes for the rest of you too! There's nothing to see here, move it, move it, move it!" Santana turned to where Rachel and Quinn still stood, "Don't mind him, he's just a closet case."

Quinn looked at Santana and began to speak, "Thank you S, you didn't have to do that." Before she could say anymore, Santana interrupted her.

"No Quinn, thank you, for standing up and being yourself…I uh… I need to go find Brittany and talk to her." At this, Santana ran off down the hall.

Quinn and Rachel walked to their lockers and retrieved their books for their classes. They separated and headed toward their own classrooms. As Rachel sat in history she thought she felt a vibration coming from her pocket. Not one to usually be distracted from her education she couldn't help but think it may be Quinn. She pulled her phone from her pocket and held it under her desk. Sure enough, her phone stated she had a new text message, and it was from Quinn.

**How is your morning going? ~ Q***

She typed back as inconspicuously as she could.

**It's been good; it started off wonderfully with the sweetest kiss from this suuuuperr attractive blonde I know. ~R***

**Oh really? Do I know this blonde? ~Q***

**It's a possibility. ~R***

**Well, you'll have to introduce us. I need to know who my competition is. ~Q***

**Trust me, you have no competition, never have, not really. ~R***

**Neither have you, if only I could have been honest sooner. :-( I'm so sorry Rachel. ~Q***

**Don't you dare be sorry; we have plenty of time to make up for what we've lost. That's a promise. ~R***

**I'm going to hold you to that! Meet me after class and I'll walk you to glee? ~Q***

**I hope you do, and yes, I'll meet you by your locker. Now pay attention in class and don't be a delinquent. ~R***

**Yes dear. ~Q***

**:-* ~R***

**I'm taking that as a rain check for a real one later. ~Q***

**Please do. Now pay attention! ~R***

Rachel placed her phone back in her pocket. She had never felt the need to text while in class, but again she found herself thinking she could get used to this.

The bell rang and Rachel left to head to Quinn's locker so they could walk to glee together.

Quinn looked up to see Rachel approaching her locker. "Hey you." She said as she smiled.

"Hey yourself." Rachel replied as she leaned against the locker beside Quinn's. "Ready to go?"

Quinn placed the book in her hand inside her locker and closed it, she then turned to Rachel, "Yep, I'm good to go." She said. They then began walking toward the glee classroom. As they approached, they were able to hear some conversations from within the room. Neither could tell precisely what was being said, but both realized the conversation involved them. As they entered the room, it fell silent. "Well don't stop talking about us just because we're in the room now." Quinn stated somewhat perturbed.

"We were just talking about the rumors going around." Kurt said.

"Oh, and what would those be?" Quinn asked.

"Karofsky is going around saying that you and Rachel are dating," Finn began, "like that would ever happen." He finished, laughing at what he'd said. Agreeing murmurs could be heard around the room. Quinn immediately saw the smile on Rachel's face falter and felt the anger inside her begin to boil. She reached for Rachel's hand before speaking.

"Alright. Let's clear some things up right now." Everyone immediately paid attention for they had all heard the HBIC tone that registered in Quinn's voice. "For your information, Rachel and I are dating." Quinn began. Finn began to interrupt but before he was able to get more than a half syllable out Quinn turned her gaze to him, "No, you don't get to talk, you listen, and I suggest you all listen, very closely." She surveyed the room and continued realizing she had everyone's attention. "A few days ago, you all watched me run out of here when we found out what had happened to Rachel. None of you asked why. Except Santana, but she knew why. It was always easy for me to be someone I wasn't, because that's what people expected. But with that one phone call I knew my life, my world, could change. I have loved Rachel for as long as I can remember," Quinn paused when she heard Rachel gasp beside her. It took a second for her to realize she had just used the l-word. She continued with her speech knowing she'd need to explain later. "I never did anything about it though because I was too scared of what might happen, what if she didn't feel the same, what if everyone hated me because of it, what if, what if, what if. That call ended all my what ifs, because all of a sudden my what if was what if she doesn't make it." Quinn paused fighting off tears that were trying to fall as she recalled how she felt after hearing about Rachel's accident. "What if she didn't make it, and I never got to tell her. I knew then that the what if of life was much better than the what if of death. So I told her, and I got lucky. I won the jackpot. She _is_ okay, and even better, my feelings are returned. So yes, what Karofsky said is true we are a couple. So get used to it."

Sometime during Quinn's speech Santana and Brittany had gotten up from their seats and were now standing on either side of Rachel and Quinn, flanking them. Santana glared at the rest of the glee club. "If any of you have a problem with this new development…" Santana paused for affect.

"No, no problem." Mercedes was the first to speak up.

"So like, can I watch sometime?" Puck spoke up. Sam and Finn reinforced Puck's question until they all received glares from Rachel. "Whoa, Jew babe…just kidding." Puck said, holding his hands up defensively.

It was then that Kurt spoke up, "I'm asking you both this, are you happy?"

Quinn and Rachel looked at each other and smiled, then looked at Kurt. "Yes." They both responded in unison.

"That's all that matters." Kurt said.

Quinn then turned to Rachel, "I know it's early, and we've not even been together for… well a couple days…but I meant it." Quinn grasped the hand she was already holding tighter, and took Rachel's free hand with her other, and holding both she smiled at Rachel. "I love you Rachel Berry."

Tears fell from Rachel's eyes as she smiled at her girlfriend, "I love you too Quinn Fabray."

The End.


End file.
